Scars
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Just a little twenty minute writing practice I did. Just some experimenting with a kinda different writing style, trying some more detailing. Please tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, etc..Constructive critic is welcomed! This is so I can improve my writing!


Never had anyone in the base seen the scars, not until the teen had begun wincing with each movement, and his hands wandered absently to touch his forearm or such.

His mind was somewhere else, eyes dim as he stared at the wall, before his gaze snapped to his arm.

Perhaps he thought no one was watching, or perhaps he believed no one would care, but when Jack pushed up his sleeve to tend to a thick, deep, ugly scar, all hell broke loose.

Jack's fingers tentively rubbed at the marking, making him wince with a sound of discomfort that broke the silence.

"What is that from?" Arcee demanded, her optics shining with anger and shock.

Blue-grey eyes flashed, mild surprise reflected in them as Jack looked to his partner.

Realization then sturck him, and he quickly tugged his sleeve down, the mellow toned fabric hiding the mared skin.

"It's nothing." He insisted, eyes darting don as he picked at a thread that was coming loose from the hem of his shirt.

"That's a load of scrap, and you know it." The femme stated sharply. "Where did those scars come from? Are there more?"

A moment of silence fell, then the raven youth nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"It's not important, 'Cee." He insisted. "Just let it go."

"'Not important'?" Ratchet repeated, scoffing with disbelief. "Allow me to disagree."

Jack scowled, frustration lining his features.

"I said that it's nothing! So just let it go!" He said tensely, form stiff.

"I'm not letting it go until you tell me, Jack." Arcee replied, crossing her arms. Her stance showed she was willing to wait for hours, need be.

The raven teen's scowl deepened, lines maring his face. He said nothing, only climbing down from the deck and storming out of the room and into the labrynth of halls that comprised the base.

Silence reigned for a few long moments before Arcee went to follow him, only for a large hand on her shoulder to stop her.

She looked up in surprise and confusion at Optimus, and the Prime shook his head.

"I will speak with him." He said, his tone clearly conveying the message that the femme was to stay.

Hesitance was shown on the blue Autobot's face plates, but she then nodded in acceptance, though her frame remained tense.

It took time, but the Prime soon found the young human he was seeking.

Jack was hiding in one of the large vents, knees hugged to his chest as he ignored anything and everything around him.

For the first time, Optimus noticed a long, thin scar on the teen's jaw, another, more defined set of scaring on the back of his neck.

"Jack."

The youth's eyes flickered up to Optimus before darting away.

"Just leave me alone, Optimus." He mumbled, though there was no force or anger behind the words, only a distant, weak tone that showed how weary the teen felt.

The Prime didn't leave, only remained silent as he watched the young male.

Jack squirmed, uncomfortable at the large Autobot's gaze that seemed to look into his soul. Soon, he cracked.

"They're from the war, alright?" He finally submited, chin resting on his knees as he turned his head away.

Optimus had before known that the war was now not only the Cybertronians, but the humans as well, but it never had strucken him that now, not only was the war that of the humans, but also the consiquences. The pain and scars, the emotions that made everything seem bleak and hopeless.

"There are more scars. Where?" The Prime asked calmly.

He patiently waited as Jack weighed his answer choices. The onx haired youth then stood, peeling off his shirt.

Optimus was shocked, a rare thing, as he saw scars, large, small, thin and thick, all littering the teen's torso. The Prime could easily say there were more, but Jack didn't show them for modesties sake.

Jack then began to name the cause of each and every scar, never pausing to think. Narrowly missing blaster shots, sharp rubble from destroyed rocks and caves, energon burns from where a dead vehicons energon splattered, and even deep raking claws from insecticons.

"It's fine." The onyx teen assured as he tugged his shirt back on. "This is a war."

Optimus frowned.

"Yet it is our job to protect you, as well as Miko and Rafael."

"They don't have any scars, I always push them out of the way in time." Jack explained.

The teen paused, then gave a halfhearted smile to the Prime.

"And it was my choice to be in this war. Not yours, not Arcee's, _mine_. I knew the dangers, that I could get hurt, or die, I knew all that when I made my choice. I think I chose right, too. Becuase now I've got all you guys. Now I've got my family."

The teen crossed his arms then, giving a knowing look.

"A few bumps and bruises won't make me change my mind. Neither will some close calls. Face it Optimus," He gave a chuckle. "I'm here to stay."

A small smile ame to the Prime's faceplates as he offered a hand. Jack accepted the silent offer, stepping into the palm. His small hand gripped tightly onto Optimus' fingers to keep his balance as they returned to the main room, his warm hands stinging at the contact with the slightly cold metal.


End file.
